Many modern hairstyles require that the hair be cut to fairly precisely equal lengths in order for the hairdo to be effective. It is, of course, quite difficult to accurately judge the relative lengths of different shocks of hair when the cutting is being done by the comb and scissors method, one shock of hair at a time. This has led to the development of various jigs, spacers and braces used in combination with electric clippers. The most significant improvement in this area was achieved in the stylist hair clipper device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,322 where shocks of hair are drawn into the clipper housing by vacuum, passing through a series of reciprocating blade slots. When used with a series of spacers, this kind of device can yield a very uniform haircut, and has the added advantage of evacuating all the hair clippings into the vacuum cleaner.
Yet, some hair stylists who routinely use the vacuum-powered hair clipper, must use clipping shears, once in a while, in the finishing phase of a hairdo, or to perform some particularly demanding styles of hair cutting. In doing so, they could benefit from the spacing and evacuating features of the prior device.